The Truth Hurts
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "Everybody, even Melena, believed that Frex loathed his eldest daughter because of her abnormal verdigris. But the truth was so far from the rumor. Frex never hated Elphaba, he could never hate Elphaba. But now, thanks to his stupid mistakes, Elphaba hated him."


**Hi guys! I'm in a One-shotty mood. Yes. That's a word. I saw the movie Ride Along and Identity Thief yesterday and OMO I'm still laughing! So, I have absolutely know idea how I wrote this when I'm so happy. Heheh...**

**I thought this up because everyone hates Frex. But, like we all learned in Wicked, there are two sides to every story...**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Wicked.**

* * *

Frex sat coughing and wheezing in the chair. He was dying and he knew it. He also knew that he deserved it, being mean to Elphaba all these years. While it technically wasn't his fault, he could've stopped this madness anytime after Melena's murder.

But he didn't. He was too much of a coward to stand up to that phony. Silent tears slid down his face as he looked at a picture of Melena, Nessarose and Elphaba all together. He would never get the chance to make it right with his daughter and he would give anything to right his wrong.

Everybody, even Melena, believed that Frex loathed his eldest daughter because of her abnormal verdigris. But the truth was so far from the rumor. Frex never hated Elphaba, he could never hate Elphaba. But now, thanks to his stupid mistakes, Elphaba hated him.

How did this get so out of hand? Why didn't he stop it? He could've done much more but he chose to remain silent for his namesake and that was the worst decision anyone could possibly make.

* * *

_"Hello, Fabala." Frex cooed at the sleeping infant. Smiling, he laid a gentle kiss on her Emerald forehead as she drowsily opened her eyes. Elphaba giggled and reached up to Frex who carried her and spun her around the room._

_"What a touching display if affection." A snarling voice called out. Frex turned around, his face curling into a grimace._

_"What do you want?" He asked gruffly._

_"It would do you good to be kind to me, Frexspar. You are holding my daughter after all." Oscar answered. Frex growled softly as he laid Elphaba back in her crib._

_"She may be your daughter biologically, but Melena admitted that being with you was a mistake. She doesn't love you, Oscar. Elphaba is not yours." Frex finished in a cold and unfeeling tone._

_"Oh, but that's where you're wrong Frexspar. Melena does love me and I'm going to make her see that." He said. Frex gave him a hard look._

_"If you come anywhere near my family-" Frex began. _

_Oscar laughed. "It's not about what I'm going to do. It's about what you're going to do. You are going to pretend to loathe Elphaba. Melena will realize what a mistake she made in marrying you, I'll dump the green kid, and she and I will live happily ever after." _

_Frex's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what makes you think that I'm going to do that?" He asked. Oscar let out another laugh, as if he and Frex were just joking around Like old friends._

_"Well, if you don't do this willingly, I'll have to kill the kid and blame it on you. Think of it, you're poor little Fabala writhing on the floor letting out her last breaths. Melena comes in and sees you, thinks you killed her angel and you get locked up in SouthStairs. I'll make sure of that." Oscar said this lightly, with a small grin on his dry lips._

_Elphaba, sensing the tension, let out a loud wail. Oscar approached the crib, his face twisting into mock sympathy. _

_"Poor little baby. I know what will make you feel better." He took out a petite knife and traced a thin line just above her right eyebrow. Elphaba cried out loudly as crimson bubbled to the surface and Frex pushed the man out of the way, gingerly picking up his daughter._

_Oscar smiled maliciously, blood pouring out of his nose from coming in contact with the wall. "Like I said. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice." And with that he walked out of the room, shutting the door._

_"I'm so sorry Fabala." Frex whispered at the crying infant. "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

He shouldn't have listened to that maniac, but Frex knew that if he hadn't, Elphaba would most likely have ended up dead. From there, things only got worse. Oscar had deemed it appropriate to show up whenever he wanted to visit by pretending to be Elphaba and Nessarose's 'Uncle.'

So now,it was no longer safe to be nice to Fabala, and he had to treat her harshly and in a cold manner. Whenever he was about to crack and confess, he looked at the scar on the top of her right eyebrow and he remembered why exactly he had to do this.

Meanwhile 'Uncle Oscar' was Elphaba's favorite relative. He brought her presents and praised her, answering her every plea. Oscar, over time, did grow to love his biological daughter, but Melena wouldn't allow him to reveal her parentage. This made him angrier, lashing out at Frex and forcing him to beat and mistreat the green girl.

* * *

_Eight year old Elphaba and six year old Nessarose were sitting on the floor playing with their dolls. A knock on the door caught Elphaba's attention, and she tumbled over her feet to answer the door._

_"Uncle Oscar!" She yelled, hugging his legs. Nessa wheeled herself over to him as well, a smile on her tragically beautiful face._

_Melena gave Oscar a warm smile, while Frex stayed glued to the door, a glare overtaking his features. "Hello, everybody!" Oscar greeted._

_"Are you ready for your presents?!" He asked. Elphaba and Nessa nodded boisterously as Oscar took out two paper bags. Nessa reached inside and found a sparkly hair clip, which she immediately pinned on her chestnut curls._

_Elphaba was given the book: "To Kill A Flying Monkey." She jumped with joy as she hugged her 'Uncle.' _

_"Melena, how are you in this lovely evening?" He queried. Melena's smile quickly morphed into a meek grin, as she realized that they would have to speak about Elphaba's parentage again._

_"I'm fine." Melena answered._

_"And you, Frexspar?" Oscar quirked his eyebrow, amused at the expression of utter hatred on his face._

_"Just peachy." Frex spat out sarcastically. Oscar rolled his eyes as little Elphaba approached her father with caution. "F-father, may I go upstairs to read?" She asked timidly._

_Frex's heart ached to hug his precious little girl and say yes, but Oscar shot him a look and he sighed. "No. Go get Nessarose ready for bed." He roared._

_Tears pricked Elphaba's eyes, but she nodded wordlessly and took Nessa up to her room. Melena gave him a disapproving look, running after them._

_"Very good. You've been keeping up your end of the deal very well." Oscar sneered. _

_"Why are you still doing this? Melena does not love you and Elphaba will never go with you. Just please let this silly charade end." Frex pleaded beseechingly. _

_"Huh, let me think about that. No." He laughed and walked into the kitchen. It was true, Melena didn't love him and wouldn't let him have Elphaba. He should give up now, but he hated Frex with a passion for stealing the woman he adored. He wanted to make him suffer, and he knew just how to do it._

_He fixed Melena a cup of tea, grabbing a bottle of poison that originated __from his hometown. The poison would slowly kill her, making it impossible for them to trace the death back to him._

_"Melena!" He called, giving her the tea graciously. The brunette thanked him and bid him goodbye, downing the tea which, for some reason tasted odd._

* * *

Frex knew that it was Oscar who killed Melena. But he had no proof. He and his daughters mourned her death with many tears and prayers.

While this was a terribly sad occasion, it was also liberating. Frex believed that now that his sweet Melena was dead, Oscar would stop forcing him to hurt Fabala.

But he was wrong.

* * *

_"We are gathered here today, not to mourn a death. But to celebrate a life." They called out. Elphaba and Nessa were in their finest black dresses, both girls clinging to each other as if it was their last hold on reality. Frex could hear, even at a funeral, the whispers about Elphaba's skin._

_He was about to go give them a piece of his mind, when he caught sight of a middle aged man wearing a top hat. Oscar._

_"What are you doing here?!" Frex demanded. Oscar gave him a guilty expression as the full impact of what he had done hit him. "I'm just here to pay my respects." He answered._

_Frex wanted to punch him, but instead he leaned down to his ear. "I know you killed her and I will stop at nothing to make sure that you are locked away in a place where not even the crows will be able to lay their droppings on you." He whispered._

_Oscar's lip quivered slightly at the threat, but he kept a strong face. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Didn't you hear? I won the election. I'm The Wizard Of Oz." Frex's eyes widened, and he spluttered in surprise._

_"My threats still stand." Oscar continued. "If you begin to treat Elphaba well, I'll just sneak in and kill her as well."_

_"And there is nothing you can do about it."_

* * *

And so, nothing changed. Frex was forced to beat Elphaba to a pulp and treat her as a slave. Now that Oscar was loved throughout Oz, he never visited anymore, but Frex knew that he had eyes and ears everywhere.

Elphaba grew to be the woman she was today. Instead of being given the love she deserved, she was hated by her father. Or so she thought. Crying out in pain, Frex wiped his tears.

"It doesn't do anyone any good to live in the past." He whispered, as his breathing became short and ragged. "I'm sorry, Fabala."

Then he closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

* * *

**Sooooooo? What did you think? Should I crawl up in a hole and die for giving Frex a soul? I've never written anything like this before and I would really like some feedback. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Oh, and "To Kill A Flying Monkey" is the spoof of "To Kill A Mockingbird."**


End file.
